


Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic 5

by ashleyerwinner



Series: Ashley's Awesometastic DrunkFics [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Fic, I AM DRUNK, I'm Sorry, M/M, and i am cranky, lots of wank, not the way i write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay so Dean and Sam are back at the bunker and had their very serious man feels brother talk thing and was very emotional Dean is drinking (and I still feel like Sam is in the right sorryyyyy but they promised no more lying and Dean was like “yeah put that angel inside of him” even though it was tricking Sam I don’t like that like when he was a baby they already put demon blood inside of him and Sam doesn’t like to be invaded without his permission so no I don’t side with Dean but I also think Sam could have been nicer about it so I’m stuck in the middle) and so Dean keeps on drinking and It’s very emotional</p><p>Where the fuck is Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley's AwesomeTastic Drunk DeanCas Fic 5

**Author's Note:**

> I drank a whole bottle of wine

Okay so Dean and Sam are back at the bunker and had their very serious man feels brother talk thing and was very emotional Dean is drinking (and I still feel like Sam is in the right sorryyyyy but they promised no more lying and Dean was like “yeah put that angel inside of him” even though it was tricking Sam I don’t like that like when he was a baby they already put demon blood inside of him and Sam doesn’t like to be invaded without his permission so no I don’t side with Dean but I also think Sam could have been nicer about it so I’m stuck in the middle) and so Dean keeps on drinking and It’s very emotional

Where the fuck is Cas

Okay so Cas is like walking around (idk why maybe looking for angels??) and he’s like dooodododoodood—AAH! Cause angel comes out of NOWHER E and comepletely like blindsides poor cas puts an angel blade to his throat and gets real close to him and Cas is like

“STRANGER DANGER ONLY DEAN IS ALLOWED THIS CLOSE TO ME”

And then Bartholowmew comes outta nowhere like “EHEHEH E IT”S ME A BARTHOLOWMEW”

And cas is like “NOOOOO BARTHOOLOOWMEW YOU BORE ME COMPLETELY I WISH I HAD A BETTER STORY ARC WRITERS PLEASE ERASE THIS BARTHOLOWMENW CRAP FROM YOUR THICk HEADS IT’S NOT INTERESTING” and barthowlowlemew is like “Ehhhhh kidnapping ehehehe gonna get yours stealing grace angel face”

And cas is like “ONLY DEAN IS ALLOWED TO CALL ME ANGL FACE” and they take him to somewhere dark and creepy because why not

And back at the bunker Dean and Sam are having another bro feel talk and Dean is sad and Sam is getting really angry and mean about his feels and Dean is like “I’m calling Crowley” so he calls Crowley but VOICEMAIL??? Unacceptable

And he calls and calls and calls and sam geos:

“HE’S JUST NOT THAT INTO YOU”

Great gay jokes thank s sam don’t come back bye

(jk baby just be more sensitive bby I luh you)

And then they find Crowley??? Drunk??? On the bed??? On dean’s bed??? Plot twist

And Crowley is becoming more human bc Kevin was so pure

“FUCK YOU WRITERS FOR KILLING HIM OFF” they all scream

And then stuff starts to move around the bunker and it really freaks them all ut

“BUT BUNKER IS HAUNTIGNEED? WHY???” dean says

And sam is like “ehehhh? Kevin?”

anNNOOOOOOo

back to cCas

okay so they start torturing cas

(HMM SEEMS LIKE THEY WANT TO JUST TORTURE CAS THIS SEASON VERY ORIGIANLA WRITERS)

And then theyr’e like “JOINUS”

And cas is like “NNOOOO”

Okay so back at the bunker and Dean is all dressed up as Cas with the slicked back hair and the overcoat and suit and Sam is like

“what are you tryin g to be cas like’

And dean is like “you juset odn’t understand my bbays fashion tastes I do also more layesrs to take off when we fuck later on your bed you assbutt”

And sam is like “BITCHFFACE ACTIVATED”

And gives dean a bitchface

And then for whatever reason there’s a hostage???

Demon??? Angel??

I just don’t’ care at this point because it doesn’t matter beacause this season just kinda sucks tbh I was expcting so much more after season eight but they just back tracked

Just get to abaddon and Crowley’s face to face battle

And maybe some deancas kisses

More samcas hugs

More kevin not being dead

More bobby being alive

Show us where Charlie and Dorothy are

Maybe make the brothers stop fighting

Stop making dean lie to sam

Stop making sam mean to dean

Stop sending angel face Cas away

Stop making bartholowmew a thing

Like that’s unnecessary

Like the first ep was so good and then (fart noises)

And make sure to put sammy in tank tops every episode

Make sure lots of dean and cas interaction

Make sure that dean is happy

Make sure that sammy is happy

Make sure that cas is happy

Bring back kevin

Don’t kill any more females you misogynist sons of assholes

In fact don’t kill anyone anymore

Make a happy!verse where dean cas and Sammy go shopping for a new home

And cas gets dean a ring while dean gets a ring for cas

And jess magestically comes back to life and marries sam

And Crowley becomes human and finds a life worth living

And bring kevin back

And maybe seal up hell’s gates with a spell from a friendly witch that falls in love with a friendly vamp

And maybe garth can come back and visit

Why does everything need to be so complicated

I’m really durnk I’m sorry enjoy my durnk fic

Bye I love you

Dean and cas kiss at the end because I say so

Lots of sexy times ensue

Because that’s the way it is because dean and cas are in love and no one can take it from me


End file.
